


Strain and Surprises

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bruce Banner Has Issues, D/s elements, Dom Tony Stark, Hulk Needs a Hug, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Scene Gone Wrong, Sub Bruce Banner, Tony Being Tony, Unplanned hulk out, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Bruce and Tony have found a way to have sex without the Hulk making an appearance. Or that they’ve thought. But Tony wouldn’t be Tony if he would be put off by that.





	Strain and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> Thank you for swinging by!  
> When I got my KinkBingo sheet I was immensely happy to get prompts for Science Bros (my not so secret OTP). Only problem was how to include Hulk in this scenario.  
> I’ve to admit that I don’t like to actively include Hulk in sexual situations (eventhough I might change my mind after I’ve found a good fanfiction about that someday) that’s why he’s more indirectly involved.  
> I really do hope that still counts as Bruce/Hulk/Tony. :)
> 
> Hope you like it. ^~^  
> ~Hikari
> 
> P.S. This work isn’t beta read yet, but will be updated when my lovely beta has some time to go over all the stuff I’m writing. Hope it isn’t too bad ^~^’

Tony shot a long look down at his boyfriend. Bruce was trembling with strain, sweat dampening his forehead and his eyes firmly closed. Normally that was a sight Tony throughly enjoyed and anticipated every time when the next day for a possible play session came up. But today there was an underlying tension in the smaller mans body, a tightness Tony hadn't caused.

"Good boy, Bruce. Can you take it a bit longer for me? You're doing so beautifully."  
Bruce didn't preen as much under the praise than he usually did, just gritted his teeth to hold himself together a bit more.  
For a moment Tony contemplated to up the device currently vibrating moderately to the maximum, but quickly decided against it. Maybe another time. Today the vibrator along with soft, unfulfilling strokes on his cock like this were enough to take Bruce apart.

"You still good, Brucie? Give me a colour."  
A second of silence in which Tony had to wonder if his boyfriend had to think about the answer or just needed a bit to calm down before speaking. Whatever Bruce would answer, he should come to an end, or at least slow down.  
"Green, Tony."  
Tony bent down to kiss the corner of Bruce's mouth gently. A little whine escaped the pressed together lips.  
"Thank you."

Bruces cock stood flushed and leaking, looking so incredibly inviting that Tony couldn't help but quickly lick over the tip. Immediately the familiar musky flavour flooded Tony's mouth and it really shouldn't turn him on as much as it did.  
Instead of another one of those precious little whines, a chocked sob wrecked the shivering body. Soothingly Tony placed a hand on the heated tigh, shushing softly before checking in again.  
This time he needed to wait even longer for an answer, which left him slightly worried.  
"G- green, Tony."

Tony bit his lip, he should trust his sub when he gave his colour, communication and trust were the most important things in such a relationship. Still, despite the months they were playing already, Bruce was still caught up in old habits sometimes. Such as trying to pretend he was fine to not ruin something. Tony could relate, he really could, that was why he couldn't help but question Bruce's answer.  
"Bruce, I will ask you again, one last time because I need to be sure, alright? Take a deep breath and think about it, I need you to be honest with me, you understand?"

The tanned hands were gripping the headboard tighter. "Yellow, Tony."  
Tony sagged in relief, though he quickly bounced back to shut off the vibrator and to reassure his sub.  
"Good, really good. Thank you for telling me, Bruce."  
The body underneath him slumped a bit before tensing up again, Tony rubbed gentle little circles on the trembling tigh, giving Bruce a few seconds to compose himself.

"Okay, Brucie. I'll give you two options now and you'll pick the one you'll feel better with. No decision making over what you think I would prefer, because I will love the one more that makes you all loose and calm for me. Got it?"  
The man nodded mutely, waiting idly for Tony to go on, who looked over the wrecked body in contemplation.  
"So, you can either take a minute and then I'll fuck you right into your earned orgasm, or I'll suck you off and you just lay back and let go. Brucie, what will it be?"

"First one, Tony."  
He smiled down, even though Bruce's eyes were still closed firmly.  
"Good boy."  
While his sub took a few well-measured breaths, Tony quickly got rid of his remaining clothes, palming his straining cock as soon as it was freed.

"Ready, Brucie?" He asked and carefully pulled out the vibrator, placing it out of the way on the nightstand.  
The other man just whimpered and clamped up a bit. Tony frowned and leaned up to deliver another feather-light kiss onto Bruce's mouth. "Changed your mind, Brucie? If so, tell me now."  
When nothing came, Tony lubed up his finger to open up his sub again.  
"Relax, it's okay, we're nearly there." A broken moan accompanied by a little cracking sound from the headboard sounded through the silence of the bedroom.

"Shush, I've got you, it's alright."  
The third finger just broke through the muscle ring, when Bruce's whole body went stiff.  
"Yellow, Tony, I-"  
Tony didn't manage more than pulling back and raising his arms, before meeting Bruce's now wide opened eyes. The familiar brown around blown pupils was turning over into gammagreen while he was watching."

"Bruce it's alright, take a deep breath!"  
"T- tony-"  
And then Bruce was gone.  
It wasn't the first time Tony saw the transformation happen, not even from this close up, but it was the first time it happened in a scene. 

When Bruce and him had started dating it had been based on the understanding that sex wouldn't be happening, because it was too dangerous. Tony had been happy with that, well not happy, but he'd gladly accepted it if it meant he would get to have Bruce. Over the time though he had thought about a possibility for them both to completely consume their relationship, not only for his own sake.  
BDSM hadn't been the most obvious solution but one that had worked out surprisingly well, until now, that is. But apparently the power exchange and the trust to Tony had made sex finally possible.

A few times Bruce had been close to hulking out, especially in the beginning when they'd still been testing the limits, but they'd always managed to deescalate in time.  
Tony on the other hand had of course planned for the worst case as well, though he hadn't thought it would be necessary. He had been the optimistic one concerning this experiment, Bruce had been the one who insisted of creating worst case scenarios.

"Hey there, big guy." Tony drawled, grin plastered on his face. The Hulk turned his enormous head over to him, face displaying the usual mix of anger and confusion.  
"Fancy seeing you here, but I've to admit I'm not prepared for your visit. Cake has to wait for next time."  
Swiftly Tony pulled his legs out from under himself to sit down cross-legged in front of Bruce's alter-ego.

"Shellhead no armour? Where's fight?"  
"Uh" Tony scratched the back of his neck, unsure how to explain to the Hulk that he'd engaged in some more satisfying afternoon-activities.  
"I'm afraid there's no one to smash today, sorry big guy. But maybe you could help me anyways." The Hulk looked like a lost puppy how he sat there on the bed, hunched over to not knock his head on the ceiling. A enormous puppy, but a puppy nevertheless.

"See, I don't know why Bruce felt like danger and let you out. Do you have an idea?"  
Hulk crouched down a bit more, now meeting Tony's eyes, apparently thinking hard. It was disconcerting how familiar the appearing wrinkles on the giant forehead were.  
"Banner scared?"  
Why would Bruce be scared? And because of what? And why didn't he tell him?  
Hulk seemed as uncertain as Tony himself, if that wasn't reassuring when even Bruce's alter ego was clueless.

"I take you can't say of what, can you?"  
"Banner scared of" Hulks face scrunched up a bit more "night."  
Oh. Oh well. Nightmares Tony could understand. He knew that Bruce had them, hell, the whole team had them, but they never talked about it. Not really. Neither of them wanted to give the monsters in their mind more space than necessary, most nights they just went down to the lab to blow a few things up before it was time for breakfast.

"So he was having a bad day, hm? A really bad one apparently."  
Hulk nodded, oddly calm for his reputation as big green rage monster, but Tony knew a thing or two about not always meeting said reputations.  
So he just grinned up at his boyfriends more outgoing self and asked: "well, since you're here now anyways. What do you wanna do?"  
It was only slightly awkward to sit here naked with a hard on, at least Hulk didn't really seem to care.

The big one seem to give the question some thought before climbing down the bed which shrieked faintly at the heavy motions, and sat down with his back against it.  
"Hulk wants what Banner has."  
Tony swallowed nervously, hoping this wouldn't mean what it sounded like.  
"And what does Bruce have?"  
A giant green hand extended into his direction, something between touching and grabbing.  
"You."

"O- okay. Good, great. Why not. You've got me, what now?" Tony was a bit nervous when he crouched over to the outstretched hand.  
"Closer." Hulk demanded, fingers now brushing Tony's back as if trying to usher him forward. That he could do.  
In the end Tony ended up kneeling between two green legs, big paw uncharacteristically gently pressed against him, like a one-armed hug.  
"Now stay" was the last command and again, that was something Tony could do.

They sat like this for a long while, silent and unmoving. At some point Tony realised that Hulk must be just as lonely as Bruce had been when they'd met. Only with the difference that Bruce had now Tony as well as the rest of the Avengers, but Hulk had nothing except fighting. That wasn't fair for the big guy.  
That's why Tony relaxed against the powerful, lonely behemoth and decided to change something about that.

He was still planning a few things Hulk might enjoy, when the body began to shrink against him, deflating as if someone poked a hole into a balloon. The change was only accompanied by a groaned "Tony" which the man couldn't decide had been spoken by whom of the two, but decided that it didn't matter either way.

As soon as the transformation was over, he opened his arms to catch the limp body of his barely conscious boyfriend.  
"Bruce, baby, you with me?"  
Another groan, this time completely human had to suffice as answer, so Tony carefully picked him up. Without any protests Bruce let himself be manhandled back onto the bed and wiped of the sweat with, by now, warm wipes.  
Just as Tony would do after every normal scene, he gathered Bruce into his arms, cradling him gently and rocking until the man found back to himself.

Like anticipated it was a lot more rocky this time than normally. At least Tony could guess when Bruce was aware again, since the man weakly tried to wriggle out of his hold.  
"Hey, hey, love, non of that. Calm down, take a breath, everything's fine."  
A laugh that was more a shriek made Tony instantly tighten his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Fine? Tony, I just hulked out mid-scene! That's the opposite of fine! Are you okay? Did I hurt someone? Let me go, it's dangerous!"  
This was achingly familiar to their first few weeks and months together, the time where Tony had realised, really realised for the first time how scared Bruce was of himself.

"You're not dangerous, and neither is the big guy. Not to me at least. We've had a good time, actually."  
Bruce snorted unbelievingly but stopped his attempts of fleeing from Tony. He counted that as a win.  
"Okay, Bruce, I swear the most horrible thing that happened was the inconvenience of cuddling the Hulk while sporting a hard-on."  
"Cuddling the Hulk? Tony, what the hell?"

Tony might have giggled at the shocked look that had been directed at him, but who would held it against him.  
"Turned out that was what he needed. Jokes aside, I think he could use a friend and he apparently wants me to be that one."  
Bruce was quiet, now leaning exhausted against Tony.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"What for, love? Everything's gone well. And we've learned something new. I would call that a win."

"You know what for."  
Bruce sounded resigned but at least wasn't arguing anymore, so Tony just pulled him closer, making sure they were both snuggled up against each other properly.  
The whole ordeal had let Tony's erection flag a bit, so that it was easy to shove away and concentrate on the warm body next to him.

For a long while they just basked in each other's affection before Bruce's hand sneaked down between them.  
"Baby, you don't have to-"  
"But I want to, Tony."  
What could he say against that?

Bruce jerked him of in long, firm strokes, sharing warm but not heated kisses. When Tony came, his boyfriends name on his lips, he felt more secure than ever before.  
"I love you, Tony."


End file.
